First Time Detective
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Ratigan captures Olivia's father once again to get even with Fidget and it's up to Olivia, Fidget, and Basil to get her father (and Fidget's adoptive father) back,.
1. The Toymaker Kidnapped Again

**Hello. It's been quite a while since I've written any multi-chapter fics. I was busy revising my older ones and drawing fan arts.**

One quiet evening, Olivia, Fidget, and her father were playing a card game, "Go Mouse". "Daddy." It was Olivia who broke the silence. "This is the best card game we've ever played."

"Much better than gambling," Fidget added.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Flaversham replied, "You do have a point there, Fidget, and you as well, Olivia."

Fidget blushed at the toymaker's statement as Olivia smiled.

"Daddy, do you have a four?" Olivia asked.

"Go Mouse, bairn," her father answered.

Olivia fished out a card from a pile of cards.

"Livy, do you have a queen?" Fidget asked, grinning upon remembering how amusing it used to be when he was surprisingly strong enough to lift her up like a sack of potatoes. His smile fading, he lowered his ears.

"Go Mouse, Fidget."

Sighing, he seized a card from the pile and gathered up his cards that matched, setting them aside.

"Fidget, do you have a ten?" Mr. Flaversham curiously asked.

"Aww, I just picked it up," Fidget groaned as he handed over the card to his friend's (rather his adoptive sister's) father.

Just then, they heard a loud banging noise at the door. Who could it be? Why would anyone want to stop for a visit or interrogation in the middle of the night when the Flavershams and the bat just wanted peace for themselves, unless of course someone wants to have an important discussion with them? "Olivia. Fidget. Hide," their father said.

"What? Why?" Fidget asked.

"Just do it," the toymaker answered without being pushy like Basil would be, "He might be out to kill us all. Now, go and hide, please."

The bat and the girl hastened over to the cupboard, where the girl once hidden.

The loud banger stormed inside. "Hello, toymaker," he said. It was the nefarious Professor Ratigan. "How's your toymaking business going? Low in stock?"

"Ratigan!" Mr. Flaversham snapped, "I thought you died when you descended into the Thames!"

Inside the cupboard, Fidget gasped quietly in shock, then cracked a door open just an inch for him and Olivia to see.

"You will NOT have me and the children!" Flaversham continued.

"Oh, you just wait and see," Ratigan sneered, "I'm capable of anything and my actions have absolutely NO consequences."

"And that's when Basil comes in!" As Flaversham said this, he smiled confidently.

Ratigan gasped. "You mean he _survived_?! If that were the case, why don't you lead me to his flat?"

"Never!"

"Very well. I'll get a hold of that traitor and your daughter again later." Having spoken this, the rat grabbed him by the wrist with brute force, taking him back to his hideout.

Once the professor was gone, Olivia and Fidget clambered down to the floor. "Livy, I know where to go."

Olivia's eyes widened, satisfied by what this bat's astounding words. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." And they marched all the way back to Baker Street to revisit the private detective.


	2. Back in Business

Olivia and Fidget returned to Basil's flat and Fidget knocked on the door presently.

Dr. Dawson, the elderly mouse opened the door.

"Dr. Dawson, my father disappeared again," Olivia told him.

"Who took him?" Dawson asked.

"Ratigan," Fidget answered before Olivia could.

"Ratigan?" Dawson gasped.

"What is it, Dawson?" It was Basil who followed his partner's voice. "Has that filthy rat returned?"

Fidget gulped.

"Well, in that case, I have disguises for both of you to try on," Basil said, "They're sitting on my bed." He lured them up the stairs. Their disguises were a gangster suit that ought to cover up Fidget's shirt and scarf and a fedora and a long lavender dress that would cover up both Olivia's legs and feet and a female lace fedora hat that must conceal most of her head.

"So, what do you think?" Basil asked as the two gazed at their disguises.

"Basil, I think they ought to do," replied Olivia.

Basil nodded. "Alright. I'll be back. I just have to run errands. While you wait, you can find something to occupy your time. Here, I've got cards." He extended the cards towards them and the two fled down the stairs.

…

The mouse and bat tried to enjoy their game of "Go Mouse", but the thought of their father's disappearance was completely unbearable. So, they stared out the window, waiting for Basil to come back.

"Livy, what do you think we should do?" Fidget asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, when Basil comes back, we can go to save our father like he said," Olivia recalled.

"Well, I'm afraid that's too risky." He hated to break the news for her.

Olivia scoffed. "What are you talking about? I've been under life and death circumstances before. After all we've been through, you decided to just not help get him back? I thought you were braver than that." She had learned her lesson ever since she started practicing after the last case.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of this case."

"Oh, but I DO!" Olivia snapped, getting irritated by what he just said, "We're supposed to help when lives could be on the line! Besides, you're acting like a coward by avoiding the risks!"

Now Fidget was starting to get agitated. "Livy, we can't go and that's the end of this discussion!" With that, he walked away in a huff towards the door. He was starting to sound like Basil. They both think they know everything, but that often lead to a bad end in most cases. That didn't faze Olivia one bit. There was no way he could mean what he said, so she followed him. "Look," he said, changing his tone, "I know you want to help, but-"

"What would you do if your family member, friend, or someone close to you was in danger?" Olivia persisted.

Fidget sighed. "I would probably be doing the same thing." He opened the door, leading Olivia to open it the rest of the way. "But we'll have to keep quiet, understand?" Just as he said this, two gentleman, Sherlock Holmes and Watson arrived. Olivia frowned upon him and shushed him. Fearfully, he closed the door and the two watched as they spoke about their new case until the gentlemen left.

When Basil returned to his flat, Basil wondered what was going on.

"Basil, Olivia shushed me," Fidget said.

"Fidget, that's tattling," replied Basil, "So just ignore her. You _know_ she would say something back no matter what."

"I did that because Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson arrived," Olivia said.

"Why you!" Fidget said.

Olivia blew raspberry at him as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Snitches get stiches!" Olivia sang.

Basil chuckled in satisfaction over her taunts.

"Why does everything you say have to make me ANGRY?!" Fidget cried and with that nerve, he threw his hat on the ground stomped on it, causing both mice to laugh even harder.

"I told her we should stay here," Fidget whined.

"Actually, I told her we can all go as long as we're together in disguise," Basil corrected.

"The ears don't lie, Fidget," Olivia said, yanking her ears to show emphasis and ran upstairs to change her clothes.

"She called me a coward," Fidget continued.

"Apparently, she was right," Basil said, "You were avoiding risks." He also stated that he had to have Dawson watch over her and scolded him for his failure to do so, but quickly regretted it by making a promise to pair her with her father again.

That put Fidget on the spot. What Basil said was true. "Now, I feel guilty," Fidget sighed. "She means a lot to me, too."

Fed up with their argument, she packed up her traditional clothing in a suit case and rushed out the door to play with Toby.

"Right, but the sweet innocent girl was counting on us just now and we blew it."

Fidget started to feel bad. "You're right. Now I'm starting to feel bad."

"Well, there is only one thing to do," Basil told him, "Hurry up and get dressed." Fidget hurried upstairs to change into his gangster suit and they snuck out of the house to find Olivia playing fetch with Toby.

The great detective whistled for the dog. "Come, Toby!" And the dog came scampering toward him. "How was fetch?" he asked, grinning up to him.

Toby responded by barkingly wildly.

"Good. Now, we're looking for the girl's father again. Can you help us find him? Ratigan has him."

This motivated Toby to growl in aggression and let on his riders.

…

Down the cobblestone streets, the detectives and Toby searched for clues. They discovered footprints. They belonged to the same sewer rat that captured Olivia's father…again!

"Olivia, about what happened back there, you were right," Fidget said, "But don't worry, we'll get him back."

"Oh, Fidget, that is sweet of you," Olivia replied sweetly, "And yes, we'll find him soon enough…together."

Basil smiled and said to Olivia, "Olivia, I had a long talk with Fidget today about this. So hopefully he…"

"Shh…" Olivia hissed gently as she cupped her hand on his mouth. "There could be something or someone out there."

"Oh, you are correct on that one." And the three of them climbed down the depths of the sewers…

 **Author's note: I had Dawson out of the picture because he decided to help Mrs. Judson watch over the house to see if there were any criminals, unless he is needed to help. I'm pretty sure he'd rush over to them without hesitation if that were the case. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Fidget's Moment of Truth

**Hehehe. I'm back on writing this fic. Sorry. I started a new fic on** _ **The Black Cauldron**_ **, which I'll get back to as soon as I can. Thank you for waiting.**

Once in the sewers, Basil, Olivia, and Fidget tip-toed toward the same prison Olivia's father was locked in when he was forced to build the mechanical queen.

Basil knocked to see if Flaversham was inside.

"Hello," Mr. Flaversham spoke.

"It's Basil," Basil whispered, "And here's your daughter and adoptive son."

"Oh, Olivia," Flaversham gasped, "Fidget."

"Father!" Olivia breathed as she ran into his arms. Fidget joined in.

Basil left the door open in case they get out as soon as Ratigan got ahold of them.

A dark shadow broke their happy moment. "Hahaha! How touching!" Ratigan remarked sarcastically.

The mice and bat turned around in shock.

"Well, I see you all dressed up for Halloween!" Ratigan added, "How adorable. As for you, Fidget, are you one of us now?"

Fidget looked at Basil, not knowing what to do. Basil shrugged, just as puzzled as Fidget.

"Well, Ratigan, it pains me to see…" Fidget began in an almost courteous manner, then in an honest tone. "…what a you-know-what you really are!"

Ratigan just smiled, unfazed by that careless bat's comeback. "Well, where are you getting this from, loser?" Ratigan teased.

"Don't call me that!" Fidget shouted.

"Fidget!" Basil hissed, "Just ignore him."

"Oh, since you gave me an insult, why don't I give YOU one, freak? How about dork?" Ratigan said. "Oh, did I hit a nerve? I'm sorry. I can't help it because you're stupid!"

"Stop calling me names!" Fidget snapped.

"Or what? Call the bullying police, tattletale?" This brought back a memory back in Baker Street. "You know they can't do anything about it because they don't care just as nobody likes you. I mean, everybody _hates_ you."

"I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"If you know what that means, then why don't you accept it?" Ratigan retorted as he poked Fidget in the stomach, "I've won! Hahahaha!" Then, his men started to laugh with him and insulting him.

Fidget growled at the sound until he lowered his head in shame. He knew why everyone hated him so much…he was bad-tempered, vicious, cowardly, violent, dangerous, overbearing, snotty, hard to deal with, and he was a monster. Little did he know Ratigan may say something back no matter what sometimes. Fidget had a tendency to lash out his frustration at every stupid little thing the offenders say, which enticed them to pick on them more. He also came to accept that nobody liked him for the fact that he took his anger out on others. No one took him seriously, even after he lost his parents. Instead, they often treated his feelings like a game. Fidget heard the bullying increase with each taunt…and none of it was stopping. In his mind, he felt guilty for forcing Olivia to stay with Mrs. Judson just as Basil did when Olivia was willing to take risks because her father could've been dead and she would've blamed herself until both of them realized that Olivia was never an interference to them. Taking chances could be a good thing, even though it could lead to danger. It is still worth it as long as one could stand up for his beliefs and own up to his mistakes.

"Fidget," a familiar girl voice spoke. It was Olivia.

"What?" Fidget asked, breaking from his trance.

"It's not too late to stop this," Olivia said.

"I've been hard on you."

"Come on. We've all been there. We've had bad days."

"If I wouldn't have been so overprotective and overbearing towards you, none of this would've happened."

"Please, Fidget," Olivia pleaded, hoping Fidget would stop feeling sorry for himself.

"I've embarrassed you! I've humiliated you!" Olivia was starting to get angry over his self-destructive behavior. "And now I hate myself for it!"

Losing it, Olivia exploded, "STOP IT!" And took a breath before saying, "Now, Fidget, you have me, Basil, Dawson, and my father to encourage you, but what do you do in return? You complain over the past, stress out over little things, and feel bad about yourself! So, are you going to save us or not?" With that temper, she crossed her arms and turned away.

Sighing, Fidget said, "You're right, Olivia. I can do this, even if it kills me or should I say, 'it kills us all!'" As he said this, he placed one knuckle into his other hand. It isn't too late to do the right thing. So, he finally lashed out on anyone who laughed at him to shut up.

Each comment he said angered Ratigan and his men, so Ratigan had them pull Fidget by the ears, but Fidget was strong enough to pound them each on the head and used them as punching bags.

Basil and Olivia were awestruck and amazed by Fidget's strength overpowering the bullies.

"Catch me if you can, Fidget!" Ratigan taunted and took off running through the pipes up towards the surface, where he met a growling Toby.

Horrified by Toby's snarls, Ratigan jumped back down. "Aieeeeee!"

Just as Fidget and the mice were about to chase after that maniacal rat, they and the rat tumbled downward back into the sewer.

Olivia, Basil, and her father crawled out from beneath Ratigan's stomach, while Fidget had to face his enemy. It was only going to take courage. "Do your worst, you nasty rat!" he yelled as he fiercely punched Ratigan in the face.

Ratigan landed hard on the ground, dazed by Fidget's blow.

"I think I figured out why you kidnapped our father!" Fidget continued, then corrected himself, "Well, my adoptive father, anyway." He chuckled over his little mishap. To Basil, he asked, "Basil, do you happen to have any handcuffs?"

With great pleasure, Basil passed them onto the bat.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping of our father," Fidget said as he cuffed Ratigan's hand with one handcuff. He walked him over to a railing as he added, "Anything you say can and will be used against you." Finally, he handcuffed him to a railing with the other cuff.

Basil covered Ratigan's mouth with a cloth and they all left the sewer, satisfied with their hard day's work...


	4. Happy Reunion

"Excellent job, Toby," Basil exclaimed with high praise.

"Where to now, Basil?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

Basil turned to him and replied, "Back to Baker Street, fellow."

Toby lied down for his riders to climb aboard before the rat could escape or worse, kidnap them and off they went through the streets of London, returning to Baker Street.

…

"Dawson, my dear boy," Basil said, "How have things been between you and Mrs. Judson?"

"Very well, Basil," Dawson answered, "But I miss solving cases with you."

"I see."

"But we've gotten along together, chap," Mrs. Judson said, wrapping one arm around Dawson, "I needed help getting this house cleaned today because there was a lot of cleaning to do. Then, we went out for a walk, enjoying the evening."

Basil nodded. "Guess who arrested Ratigan?"

"Who? You?" Dawson asked.

Basil shook his head. "No, it was Fidget."

"Fidget, you're our hero!" Olivia squealed as she hugged the heroic bat.

"If it weren't for you, I never would've made it out alive," Mr. Flaversham said as he scratched Fidget's head lovingly like a father.

"Right," Fidget said humbly with a yawn, "Thanks."

"Uh, oh," Olivia said, "It looks like he's ready for bedtime." She yawned. "I am, too."

"You can spend the night," Basil said.

Fidget and Olivia nodded and up the stairs they went.

As soon as the two climbed up to bed, Basil heard a knock on the door.

Like earlier, Dawson opened the door to a visitor. It was a lady mouse, the same one who lost her emerald ring. "Come in, my dear," Dawson offered politely.

"Thank you," she said sweetly.

"Is it the ring again?" Basil asked.

"No," the lady mouse replied, "I came to revisit you."

"Oh, in that case, do you want to see our young friends?" Basil suggested.

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Right this way," Dawson said as he, Mr. Flaversham, and Basil escorted her upstairs to see Fidget and Olivia comfortably lying in bed.

To Basil's surprise, the two weren't asleep yet. "Children, this is the lady mouse, whom we helped find her missing emerald ring."

"Aww, they look adorable," the lady mouse mused.

"Indeed," said Mr. Flaversham.

"Hiya, toots," Fidget said to the mouse lady.

"It's okay," Basil assured her, "Fidget's friendly. He just gets carried away whenever he meets a pretty young lady like yourself."

Fidget grinned with his eyebrow raised.

When Olivia saw this, she giggled. "Basil's right, you know."

The lady mouse smiled at the girl. "And what is your name?"

"Flaversham, Olivia Flaversham," Olivia answered, "And this is my friend, Fidget. He used to work for Ratigan until he realized how evil Ratigan is."

"Yes," Basil said, "And speaking of Ratigan, Fidget arrested him tonight."

"That I did and I am proud of myself," Fidget said as he cocked his head with a cocky grin upon his face.

The lady mouse rubbed his head and scratched behind his ears.

"He likes you," Basil whispered to the lady mouse.

Then she scratched Olivia's head.

In conclusion to meeting the children, she enjoyed them both.

"I guess I must be heading back out," the lady mouse announced. "It was nice seeing you again." Leaning toward Olivia and Fidget, "Especially you for the first time. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said all of the detectives.

"Now, it's best you go to sleep," Basil said tenderly to the little bat and mouse girl.

Fidget yawned and closed his eyes, drifting off into dreamland. Olivia did the same. They dreamed of solving cases together for they had made a great team.

 **Author's note: A sequel will be in the works very soon and it'll be called** _ **Rat in the Woods**_ **. So, stay tuned readers.**


End file.
